challenge suffle 10 songs drabble ambrulradul
by black roses 00
Summary: Challenge suffle 10 songs drabble amburadul... Banyak pairing yang jelas pasangan yang sedang hit sekali. Fic pertama saya di sini. WARNING : YURI, YAOI, Straight lengkap disini, AU, OOC Mega Madness, Typo.


Saya dikasih challenge sama temen di group Shingeki no Kyoujin Author Fandom Indonesia. Saya mendapatkan informasi challenge ini dari Nacchan Sakura. Lalu Nacchan Sakura, mendapatkan tantangan ini dari Natz. Jadi saya hanya mencoba-coba tanpa hadiah begitu (?)

* * *

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyoujin punya ****Hajime Isayama**

**Warning : YURI, YAOI, Straight lengkap disini, AU, OOC Mega Madness, Typo, Jangan mengharapkan saya untuk membuat lebih**

**Rate : T++**

**Challenge Suffle 10 songs Drabbl****e Ambrulradul ...**

**by : Black Roses 00**

* * *

**Mo Gyutto Love de Sekkinchuu! **(Love Live! Single ke-4 anime-idol grup μ's)

"Erwin!"

"Ya Hanji?" pria yang di panggil menoleh dan menatap si perempuan.

Wanita yang bernama Hanji hanya dapat menuduk. Dan menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggungnya.

"Ini..., coklet untukmu, selamat hari valentine ya?" akhirnya Hanji memberanikan diri memberikan cokelat yang ada di balik punggungnya.

Erwin hanya bisa diam menatap Hanji. Hanji yang hanya di tatap menjadi malu.

"Aku suka kamu, Erwin." Dengan cepat Hanji mengutarakan dan menundukan kepala.

"Cokelatnya tidak kau masukin bahan eksperimenmukan?" tanya Erwin dari keheningannya.

Hanji haya menggeleng layaknya anak kecil.

"Baiklah aku terima cokelat dan... pernyataan cintamu..." Erwin sedikit Blushing dengan ucapannya.

Hanji spontan saja memeluk Erwin yang blushing sedikit dari depan.

* * *

**Kiss Me Aishiteru** (℃-ute)

"Eren."

"Ya, Corporal?" tanya pria yang duduk di sofa dan sedang membersekan dokumen di samping sang Lance Corporal Levi.

"Mikasa di mata mu apa?" tanya Levi.

"Saudara angkat perempuanku." Jawab Eren polos.

"Kalau begitu, aku di matamu apa?" tanya Levi.

"Eh... EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?" Eren hany merespon kaget.

"**Tidak perlu aku jelaskan lagi, Eren!"** Levi menekan setiap kata-katanya.

Eren diam. "Hmm... spesial." Eren menjawab dengan semburat merah tomat.

Levi yang melihat tingkah laku Eren hanya mendengus geli dan mengambil _first kiss_ dari si brunett.

* * *

**My Soul, Your Beats! **(opening Angel Beast)

"Ah Annie, kau mau ikut aku makan siang?"

"Tidak." Jawab Annie singkat.

"Kenapa?" Armin berntanya dengan muka memohon.

Annie yang tidak tega melihat raut wajah Armin hanya bisa menghela napas dan berdiri keluar bersama Armin dari perpustakaan.

-di perjalanan menuju ruang makan-

"Oh ya, Annie apa cita-citamu?" tanya Armin.

"Cita-citaku? Tidak ada. Kau sendiri?" Annie balik bertanya.

"Aku tentu saja ada. Cita-citaku adalah pergi keluar dan melihat laut." Armin senang dapat menjabarkan cita-citanya kepada orang lain.

'_Cita-citaku sebenarnya adalah melindung dan hidup bersama orang yang aku sayang yaitu kau Armin.'_ Annie hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan Armin yang awal dalam hati.

"Annie kenapa kau diam di luar?" Armin bertanya karena tidak ada langkah sepatu dari teman ngobrolnya itu.

Annie hanya dapat tersenyum. " Tidak ada apa-apa." Dan melangkah melewati Armin.

* * *

**Beauty and The Beast** (Disney Song)

Ah sepertinya aku tidak bisa bersamanya.

Bersama Petra itu mustahil.

Aku tidak hebat seperti sir Levi.

Aku tidak berwibawa seperti Erwin.

Aku juga tidak jenius dan nyentrik seperti Hanji.

Aku juga tidak seperti Mike yang mempunyai penciuman yang tajam.

Aku juga bukan tokoh utama seperti si bocah titan itu.

Apa dia tidak bisa jatuh cinta padaku?

Apa tidak ada ramuan cinta?

Petra aku tau aku tak sempurna seperti mereka.

Jadi ku mohon biarkan aku menjagamu.

Auruo.

* * *

**BELOVED X SURVIVAL **(Openening Brother Conflict)

"Eren."

"Ya?" sambil memakai sepatu talinya.

"Aku akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi!"

Eren yg sedang mengikat tali septau terhenti dan melihat ke mikasa

"Eh jadi kamu akan ikut jika aku pergi ke mulut titan?"

"Tentu saja tidak aku akan melindungimu dari para titan itu."

Eren blushing malu dengan jawban Mikasa.

"Mikasa."

"Ya?"

"Kau seperti kekasih ku saja."

"Aku memang menyukai Eren."

Eren hanya dapat melongo dengan ucapan Mikasa. Mikasa hanya tersenyum dan memberikan pelukan hangat pada eren dan melenggang pergi.

* * *

**Destiny –The Lovers** (Singel Album dari group band Versailles -Philharmonic Quentet- )

"Irvin!" panggil pria bersurai Morion.

"Ya Rivaille?" Pria pirang tersebut menyahut panggilan Rivaille.

"Kau tidak merasa, jika kau bertambah tua dan aku seperti bocah 15 tahun?" tanya Rivaille.

Erwin hanya bisa duduk diam di pinggiran ranjang dan mengamati Rivaille yang berdiri di depannya.

"Lagi pula, apa tidak aneh mendengar pendapat mereka?" tanya Rivaille karena tidak di respon oleh Irvin.

"Tentang apa?" Irvin akhirnya merespon juga kalimatnya.

"Tentang aku!" jawab Rivaille.

"Memangnya pendapat mereka apa?" tanya Irvin lagi.

"Aku ini sebenarnya vampire." Jawab Rivaille dengan lirih.

Irvin yang mendengar hanya tersemyum dan memeluk Rivaille yang berada di depannya.

"Tapi–" Irvin mumbungkam mulut Rivaille. "hmm... mmmm ... Irvin." Rivaille mendesah karena perbuatan Irvin. Posisi dimana Irvin di bawah dan memeluk Rivaille di atasnya dalam posisi cukup lama.

Ciuman panas itu berhenti karena Irvin kekurangan pasokan oksigen keculai rivaille.

"Biarkan saja asal kau bersamaku." Ucap Irvin. Dan Rivaille blushing, karena Irvin menyerang Rivaille.

* * *

**Wonderful Rush** (Love Live! Single ke-5 anime-idol grup μ's)

"Hore akhirnya liburan musim panas tiba." Teriak seorang bocah bersurai brunette.

"Eren, bisakah kau diam sebentar?" tanya sepupunya, Mikasa.

"Tapi aku sudah lama ingin tidak pergi ke pantai." Ujar bocah yang bernama Eren.

"Ya aku tahu." Mikasa hanya pasrah dengan tingkah laku saudaranya itu.

"Armin nanti liburan pergi ke pantai, yuk?" ajak Eren ke teman masa kecilnya.

"Boleh juga." Armin hanya setuju.

"Nanti kita main ke laut dan main kembang api bagaimana?" tanya Eren.

"Oke."

* * *

**HARUKAZE** (Single HARUKAZE yang dibawakan oleh SCANDAL)

"Ymir tunggu ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Apa?" gadis yang bernama Ymir menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatkan seorang gadis bertubuh mungil berlali mengejarnya.

"Ha... ha... ha..., a–aku... menyukai mu!" ucap gadis yang kita kenal dengan nama Chrizta.

"Kau kenapa Chrizta? Ada apa sampai kau begini?" tanya Ymir yang kebingungan.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan pindah jadi aku ingin mengutarakannya sebelum aku menyesal." Ujar Chrizta.

"Baiklah, lagi pula aku juga menyukaimu, Chrizta." Ucap Ymir.

Chrizta yang seneng sekali mendekat ke Ymir dan mencium telak di mulut Ymir. Ymir hanya dapat diam membeku melihat tingkah laku Chrizta.

* * *

**Ue Kara Mariko **(Single AKB48, bagian center Shinoda Mariko)

"Semuanya hari ini dengarkan aku ya..." Wanita nyentrik yang dikenal Hanji masuk dengan mendobrak pintu masuk markas Scouting Legion.

"Denger apa, Hanji?" tanya Petra.

"Aku ingin para pria membuat grup idol yang sangat fenomenal di jepang itu!" Hanji berbiara dengan semangat

"**AAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAA?**" semua pria yang ada di sana teriak histeris mendengar Hanji mengumumkan itu.

"Yang tidak mau akan aku jadikan kelinci percobaanku!" Hanji mengancam para pria malang tersebut.

"Jadi yg kupilih adalah..." Hanji berpikir layaknya detektif jenius dengan tusuk gigi dimulutnya, "Irvin, Rivaille, Auruo, Mike, Eren, Armin, Jean, Reiner, Bertholt, Gin, Gunter, dan Conny." Hanji menyebutkan nama tersebut dengan senyum titan.

"Jadi ini lagunya untuk pertunjukan nanti. Dan tenang saja tidak ada yang melihat kalian tampil, karena di ruang tertutup." Jelas Hanji dan melesat pergi.

Para nama yang terpilih hanya dapat pasrah dan memlatih lagu tersebut.

**SKIP TIME – **

"Baik kita mulai..." Hanji memberi titah dan para lelaki yang berdandan ala AKB48 itu mulai menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

_Ue kara Hanji  
SADISUTIKKU na yakko me!  
ai no fumie mitai  
mucha buri  
nande ikinari?  
nande me wo tojiru?  
kimi wa honki na no ka?  
joke na no ka?_

"Hore nanti aku upload ke Y**tub* jadi aku pergi ke rumah Author untuk edit dan upload..." Hanji sukses kabur ke rumah Author.

"**AAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPAAAAAA?**" semua cowok mantan Traine 104th tepar di lantai sedangkan yang lain hanya tepok jidat.

'_awas saja kau Hanji jika balik ke sini tak akan selamat.' _Rivalle membantin.

* * *

**Bird **(Ending Kuroshitsuji II, by: Matsushita Yuuya)

"Eren, apa kau percaya akan keajaiban?"

"Tentu saja percaya." Jawab Eren terus terang.

"Apa kamu percaya jika aku menyukaimu, Eren?"

"Itu..., aku kurang tahu Heichou. Tapi aku seneng mendengarnya." Eren hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku bener menyukaimu, Eren."

Eren blushing.

"Heichou–"

Sang Heichou hanya menyentuh bibir Eren dengan bibirnya. Hanya sebatas kecupan tanpa napsu.

"Tapi, apa kau tahu kalau cinta kita dilarang?" tanya sang Heichou.

"Kenapa?" Eren bertanya dengan menundukan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Karena Tuhan hanya menciptakan pria dan wanita sepasang. Tidak seperti kita yang mengudang kebencian Tuhan." Kali ini si Heichou kecil menjelaskan sambil memeluk Eren.

"Lalu apa jadinya kalau Tuhan marah?" tanya Eren lagi masih dalam menunduk.

"Kau bisa liat,'kan? Hidupku tidak bisa lama lagi!"

"Jadi Heichou akan meninggalkan aku sendiri?" kali ini dengan mengadah dan menatap mata si Heichou dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Tenang saja jika akan tiba waktunya, kita akan bertemu lagi di tahun yg akan datang." Jelas si Heichou dengan mengelap air mata yang sudah tergenang di pelupuk mata Eren.

"Kau percayakan reinkarnasi?" tanya si Heichou kembali.

Eren hanya menggangguk dan menghabiskan malam itu berdua saja sambil melihat bintang.

* * *

AKhirnya jadi juga saya publis dan nekat buat ini ...

howe saya bener-bener spontan dan maaf ya kalau gk jelas habis saya panik banget pas tiba-tiba ganti lagu dan ngebut tulisnya.

oya saya nulis apa yang terlintas itu aja.

dan kebanyakan dialog.

udah gitu dapetnya lag singkat semua lagi (saya ngicer lagu Faith & Decision secara tu lagu paling lama)

udah gitu bagian akhir galau lagi.

sudah ah aku da kebelengger ne otak ku da blank asal nancep gas...

* * *

berniat review?


End file.
